


I'll Make You Want to Shout

by darkchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek doesn't know that Stiles is who he's jacking off to, Edging, M/M, Porn, Stiles edges Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchild/pseuds/darkchild
Summary: Stiles takes him fully into his hand, then. The first tug is like heaven on Derek’s dick and he finds himself lifting up just a tad off the seat. Stiles sets a punishing pace and Derek’s forced to watch as Stiles’ hands twist on his head, causing Derek to moan. He feels Stiles’ hand move up onto his stomach, feeling the ridges there. Suddenly the vice grip Stiles has on his dick is too much for him and his stomach muscles clench. “Stiles,” is all he can get out but Stiles takes the hint and moves off of his dick.





	I'll Make You Want to Shout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has sat in my google drive for over a year and I've just now found the strength to complete it. It's based heavily on this gif https://www.pornhub.com/embedgif/1117506 from a guy who edges people for videos on Xtube. You all should check Dr. CumControl out because those videos are hot af.

It had been an accident when he found it, really. One Derek Hale had been cruising on Tumblr as his nightly ritual when a gif popped up. The gif in question pictured a muscled guy with his hands and feet tied behind him while someone with slender hands stroked him to completion. 

Something about the way the guys asscheeks were seizing and then relaxing while he came was mesmerizing. His dick stood to attention without a second thought and after watching the gif several times, he cruised over to his browser in order to search for the full video. 

Once he found the video he settled into his bed, jerking his pants down as he went. The video was twenty five minutes long and the guy was already moaning like he wasn’t going to make it. His body just kept jerking up and alternating between jerking forward and trying to get away, stuck between heaven and hell. The guy’s dick was basically purple when the video hit the ten minute mark and Derek strained to keep himself from coming. That’s when he noticed the hands. Those slender hands that had been pumping this dick for a while like it was nothing.

Derek watched as those hands did a dance between the guy’s hole, his nipples, and back to his dick. The orgasm was shocked out of Derek when on one of those hands sweeps down the guy’s dick, he came and was immediately reprimanded by a swift pace on his no doubt sore member. The thought that those hands could bring equal parts pleasure and pain clogged his mind and he ended up tuning out some of the video until he caught his breath. It had been a while since an orgasm had shaken him so badly. 

Derek sat and finished up the video even though his come sat cooling on his chest. When the last few minutes of the video had things like the kid being scolded for almost coming without permission again and the gigantic wail he let out when he finally did have permission, Derek’s dick was already starting to plump up again. 

He stripped off his shirt that had ridden all the way up his chest and used it to wipe up his spunk as he debated if he should pull up another video or if he should call it a night. He eventually clicked on the screen name: xxssxx, which made no sense to him, and quickly found another video. This guy had olive skin and fought to keep his whimpers to a minimum. By the end, Derek was looking at those hands finesing the fourth orgasam out of the guy in only fifteen minutes and came so hard he saw stars. 

 

\------------

The weekly pack hangout session was scheduled to be at his house so Derek tidid up a bit before the pack started trickling in one by one. Most coming from lacrosse practice but a few from adventures he didn’t want to know about and yet still somehow smelled. He would have to remind them all again that werewolf senses are ten times as better as a humans and taking at least three showers is the rule. 

When they’re all sitting on his various couches being obnoxiously loud, and yes, he’s pointing that at Stiles, he asks what they want to watch. 

“The notebook.” Lydia said almost as fast as Stiles said “Dude, we have to finish Daredevil on Netflix because I've been holding off on watching it so that we all could.” The room morphed into equal parts groan at Lydia's suggestion and overall agreement with Stiles's suggestion.

He sat the snacks on the coffee table as he brought up his queue. There was nowhere left to sit so he ended up squished between Stiles and the arm of the couch, which wasn't the greatest place to be because Stiles REALLY gets into shows and it's really distracting to Derek for obvious reasons. 

Halfway in the middle of a fight scene, Derek caught a glimpse of Stiles's fingers moving haphazardly on his knee. He looked down and was instantly reminded of those hands he had saw the night before in his jerk off session. He immediately had to bite down on his tongue with a sharpened fang because thinking of those videos here of all places wouldn't be the wisest choice seeing as there were at least 5 supernatural creatures in the room who could smell his arousal. 

The rest of the night he tried to tune into the entire season of Daredevil that was being marathoned but couldn't stop sneaking looks at Stiles and his strikingly similar hands. He really hoped the pack didn't want to stay the night.

Thankfully, his saving grace came thirty minutes later when Erica and Boyd simply stated it was getting late and they were going home. Pretty soon the room was filled with people hugging and saying goodbye. 

Danny hung back a little as the rest of the group left and Derek hoped that as a new member of the pack, he wouldn't need any sort of council but still cocked his head inquisitively. 

“I just wanted to say that what happened today is normal. I don't think anyone else really wanted to bring it up but we all smelled your arousal. And hey, I'm not here to pass judgement. Charlie Cox is a damn fine specimen and literally everyone has a crush on him. I just wanted to say if you maybe need to talk about anything or even want to experiment a little, I'm here and I know a guy who could knock your socks off.” 

Derek sputtered a little bit. What the hell were you supposed to say when someone totally misreads the situation? “Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate that and maybe I'll take you up on the offer someday.” He bumped his shoulder into Danny's and waited for him to follow. “Come on, I'll walk you out.” Overall, he thinks he did a good job.  
\------------

Derek’s dick was so hard that he could probably drill through a wall just by sheer force. The more he watched the videos the harder he got. He was trying to practice working himself to the pace of the hands on the video while also stopping when the hands stop and it’s pure unadulterated torture. He’s unbelievably turned on though so he can’t bring himself to care that he feels like he’s going to die of a very painful erection.

The olive skinned guy is back in the next video that plays. Those narrow hands have him moaning around the gag that he can’t see attached to the guy and within minutes the guy lifts up from his chair trying to get away from the hands and comes. Derek knows he didn’t have express permission from the magic hands to do that so he waits for the sharp tug that those hands give to the olive skinned guy’s dick and tries not to come when a sharp whine escapes from the man because jesus, the guy is practically crawling off the seat trying to get away from the pleasure pain. The guy ends up coming four more times and at the very end, the orgasm that rocks Derek as he matches the brutal pace those hands make for that one last come is the best thing he’s ever felt. 

He’s nothing but jelly but he doesn’t even wipe his stomach as he clicks on another video featuring the olive skinned guy. This time the guy doesn’t have a gag and the sounds coming out are turning him on even more. His hands aren’t restrained like normal either so he’s trying to keep his hands behind his back but keeps jerking them up to cover his mouth or grasp at magic hand’s arm. It’s becoming very clear to Derek exactly why the restraints and gags are needed with this particular client. 

Derek’s hand slows to a crawl as his other hand works his nipples just like the hands are doing to the guy on the screen. The hands then move to give special attention to the head of his dick and Derek tries to mimic the way the fingers seem to be massaging around the head so tenderly and yet so forcefully and by the time he gets it right he’s seeing stars. It seems to be working for the guy too because the guy screams “FUCK STI-” before a hand is being forced over his mouth. It sounded like olive boy might have been trying to say the magic hand’s name but he didn’t really care because the hands were moving at an even more brutal pace than they were before.

And god, if those hands kept this pace Derek was going to come in a matter of minutes. He kept expecting the hands to slow or stop altogether just to tease but they just kept up the same pace and the next thing Derek knows, he as well as the man on screen were coming at the same time. Biting down on his other fist to keep quiet, Derek rode the orgasm high for as long as the video lasted.

God, he wishes he could feel those hands on him rather than his own. If the pleasure was this intense while he was edging himself, he could only imagine how it would be with the actual hands he wanted on him. 

He was about to close out for the night when he scrolled back up to the top of the page and read something that said ‘About Me’. He’s never clicked on anything faster in his life. 

About Me  
I have always had a kink for edging but I didn't know I was good at it until a friend of mine suggested I make this channel. My videos have been doing very well and I know you guys are showing special love my handsome and willing participant. 

I've finally decided I'm open to doing this to more than just my friends so if you would like to set up a date and you're in the Beacon Hills area, hit me up at xxssxx@gmail.com

NO creeps, NO guys over 30, NO guys who are unwilling to be pushed to their limits and NO requests unless serious. 

Derek’s heart started beating faster at the knowledge this guy has been around Beacon Hills this whole time. He could have walked right past him and never known. The thought that that could be HIM, those hands on HIM, that inexplicable pleasure performed on HIM, made him unbelievably turned on. He spared at least a few seconds deciding on whether he should really be meeting a stranger on the internet, before shooting a quick email to ss and then going to bed.

\------------

The next couple of days he receives nothing and he all but loses hope. Derek drives himself insane wishing he had at least proof read the email before sending it. What if ss thought he was just another creep? 

Then, on Friday morning ss contacted him. 

Hi, Sorry it's taken so long to reply. I just have a huge list of potential clients to work through. Congratulations are in order because you're one of the only non creepy guys who have contacted me and therefore, get a chunk of my time. You'll have to complete the attached forms and get them back to me, It's the usual stuff like getting tested a signing a waiver to be filmed. Once I have everything I need, You can name the date and place.  
xoxo ss

Derek wasted no time in filling out all the forms and sending them back to ss. He had been tested a week prior in anticipation and he’s glad he did because this can finally happen. The only problem was the place. He doubted with the amount of werewolves dropping in at all hours of the day would allow for the amount of edging he wants. Ss’s videos could last from 15 to 35 minutes and although he had been jerking it to his videos, he didn’t think he would last that long. A hotel seemed too inappropriate and open but it was looking like his only option. Even if he did kick out the pack for a day, they would all be able to smell everything and then Danny would give him that smirk that Derek hates. He types out a quick email to ss telling him the hotel address, the room number, and that if he had nothing going on, he would want this to happen this Tuesday.

\------------

It’s Sunday night when Derek sees a new video posted on the guy’s page. At this point, Derek isn’t even pretending like he has any other choice but to click on it. This guy was going to have his hand on Derek’s dick in two days time.

The video opens with a fully naked guy spread out on what looks to be a workout bench. The guy looks different from the other people he’s seen in these videos before and Derek wonders if this is a new guy that ss has just met up with. For once, ss isn’t off to the side somewhere and is actually sitting fully clothed behind him. Both faces are cut off by the camera angle but Derek takes a moment to appreciate the never before seen view of ss’s body.He’s in plaid and his body seems to be just as slender as his hands.  Derek wonders if he’ll be completely dressed when they meet up Tuesday.

A moan brings him back to the present and he kicks off his boxers and starts jerking his dick the same way as seen on the video. Ss is using both hands to jerk off the guy on camera. His bottom one is working on his lower shaft and the top hand is relentlessly tugging at his head. The hands run a finger over the guy’s slit and causes a loud moan to spill out of the guy’s mouth while he lifts up from the bench slightly. “I’m close.” 

The hands immediately stop what they’re doing but a hand starts sliding up the guy’s stomach, rubbing it as it makes its way to his nipples. Derek’s hands do the same. Then he hands start on the same slow pace as before but it’s not even a minute before the guy says he’s close again. Derek thinks the slow pace is absolute torture but he’s already so on edge that he has to stop when the hands on screen do or it would be over before the first on screen climax.

The hands just keep working his head in that slow pace and pretty soon the guy is doubling over, panting. Derek’s hands want to go faster but he wants to come exactly when the guy does onscreen. 

Finally, after what seems like ages the hand speeds up causing the guy to seize almost violently. “Fuck. I’m close.” the guy moans. The hands stop but his left one is moved down to rub at the guy’s balls, no doubt trying to make him last longer. Derek sees the feather light touches starting and to other people, it must look like he’s taking pity on the guy but Derek’s watched ss’s videos so much that he knows this is a trademark move for when he’s gearing up to make someone come. 

Derek’s hands slow to the feather light touches as well and his stomach is in knots just waiting for that first sharp tug of the hands on the guy’s dick. The fingers look like they’re barely even touching the guy’s dick but he’s so worked up that even that touch has him trying to fly off the workout bench. 

Derek’s about to lose his mind when he finally sees the hand make a full fist around the guy’s dick and tug downward. The moan let out by the guy onscreen didn’t top the growl Derek lets loose from his chest. He can feel his claws trying to come through but he tries to hold in as best he can. The hands have sped up and the only sounds are the squish of the lube as the hands jerk him off and the guy’s moans. Derek can feel his orgasm being pulled out of him like a punch to the gut but the hands don’t let up and neither does he. 

Suddenly, the guy lifts up and all he can get out is “I’m..” before he’s rocked with an orgasm so hard that it makes him convulse against ss’s chest.

Ss just wraps his arm around the guy’s chest and waits until it’s over. Derek’s orgasm is finally ripped out of him and he can feel his fangs and claws starting to extend. His come splattered him on his chin and stomach and he’s actually out of breath. Ss’s hands move to rub the guy’s come into his stomach and Derek almost comes again. The video ends soon afterwards and the blank screen allows Derek to get a look at himself. His eyes were glowing red and even with his werewolf out, he could see that he looked completely sexed out. A shudder ran through him while thinking about Tuesday and how he would look then.

\------------

Tuesday sees Derek with more nerves than he’s ever had. His dick’s been harder than a rock the whole day and yet he didn’t want to jerk off because he would have ss’s hands on him later and that thought made him want to howl. 

At around 7pm Derek made his way to the specified hotel room with an overnight bag. He was sure ss was a professional who carried around all his own equipment but he still brought lube and condoms just in case. Once there, Derek tried to make the room look more comfortable and tried to etch out where exactly ss would want him. At around 7:40 Derek changed into a grey pair of sweatpants and a white shirt, not really knowing what clothing to wear since it would be off soon anyway. He settled himself on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV in the hopes that a dumb sitcom would take his mind off of his nerves. 

He’s not really sure what he expects but when a sharp couple of taps land on the door, it never occurred to him that he would have to answer it.

Derek mutes the TV and stands to get the door, nerves all of a sudden in his throat. He doesn’t even bother looking through the peephole and just swings the door open ready to finally meet this guy.

For a minute, Derek thinks he’s been punked. Standing on the other side of the door is Stiles. Camera bag thrown over his shoulder, duffle bag in hand. Stiles looks like he’s mirrored Derek’s look. “What are you doing here, Derek?”

“I..Um,” Derek can’t even really speak and then Stiles’ face looks like he’s figured out a puzzle. 

“Derek, I’m ss. I mean, obviously we don’t have to do anything now since we had no idea that either of us would be here but I would like to continue if you would. I don’t even have to film if you don’t want me too. I just kinda feel like you’re the whole reason I started edging in the first place and to edge you would be a dream come true..” Stiles’ face turns red at the his admission and all Derek can do is smile. Truth be told, He’s wanted this for a while but had always thought Stiles was too young for him, would want more for his life than what Derek could give him. 

Wordlessly Derek steps out of the way, allowing Stiles the access he needed to enter. “I tried to make the room more comfortable and I didn’t exactly know where you would want me or I would have tried to set that up to.” 

Stiles actually looks surprised. “You mean we’re actually going to do this? Like, you’re not bringing me in here to axe murder me for having a crush on you?”   
“Stiles, I have edged myself watching your videos for about a month now. I think it would be pretty stupid of me to kill the person who’s about to work an orgasm out of me, don’t you? Actually, I’ve liked you for quite a while now and I’m planning on taking you out after this so killing you would also make me a hypocrite.” 

Derek didn’t really know what he was doing but he knew he had always wanted Stiles and he didn’t plan on letting this be a one time thing. Stiles was actually more still than he had ever seen him before, staring at him with his mouth open. 

Derek crossed the small distance in between them and dropped his mouth onto Stiles’. The kiss was one sided at first but then Stiles stopped flailing and grabbed onto Derek’s bearded jaw like it was a lifeline. When they broke apart Stiles seemed to be more clear headed than he was before.

“Ok, I want you on that backless chair over there. Do you mind being tied up?” Taking his shirt off and walking to the chair specified Derek shook his head no. “I think I’m going to need to be tied up, actually.” 

Stiles watched as Derek took off his pants and boxers with one push and sat in the chair, dick bouncing against his stomach. Stiles began rooting around in his duffle bag, producing manacle looking things for his wrists. He slowly walked around to Derek’s back taking one hand and pulling it around his back before putting it into the manacle. Stiles did the other hand in the same fashion. “Is this ok? I know you’re a werewolf who could break out of these if you wanted to, but I want you to feel comfortable.”  

“Yes, my wrists are fine. My dick on the other hand,” He moved his hips off the chair just a little bit to show what he meant.

Stiles huffs out a laugh “You’re so pushy. We’ll see if you’re like this when I start.” Derek smiled. “You’re pretty cocky.” 

Going back over to his duffle bag and producing some lube, Stiles eyes him. “You’ve seen my videos. I’ve got the magic hands. I’m going to make you come your brains out.” Derek’s eyes got extra hooded at that and he should get extra points for not breaking out of the manacles.

Stiles pulls another seat around and sets it just out of reach of Derek. He had been warming the lube in his other hand for a while and so when Derek felt the first dribble of lube being poured onto his dick he was thankful. Then, Stiles hand was there, spreading the lube around with a couple of fingers, not fully grasping Derek in his palm yet.

 

“If you feel like you’re about to come, you need to tell me. I do punish those who don’t say anything. Ready?” Stiles asked, looking him in the eye. Derek nods.

Stiles takes him fully into his hand, then. The first tug is like heaven on Derek’s dick and he finds himself lifting up just a tad off the seat. Stiles sets a punishing pace and Derek’s forced to watch as Stiles’ hands twist on his head, causing Derek to moan. He feels Stiles’ hand move up onto his stomach, feeling the ridges there. Suddenly the vice grip Stiles has on his dick is too much for him and his stomach muscles clench. “Stiles,” is all he can get out but Stiles takes the hint and moves off of his dick. 

Derek’s surprised that instead of rubbing his balls like he usually does in his videos, Stiles starts rubbing along his thighs. A few seconds pass and Stiles wraps his hand around Derek’s dick and slowly jacks him, rubbing his head on every upstroke. Derek tries to get leverage enough so that he could buck into Stiles’ hand but can’t muster up the strength to do so. He settles for clenching his ass cheeks instead, pushing just a little bit into Stiles’ hand on every downstroke.

Derek doesn’t realize he’s moaning until Stiles’ hand reaches up to clench over his mouth because he was being too loud. The strokes get firmer and Derek can’t help but to moan around Stiles’ hand, hoping that the louder he is the faster he’ll get to come.

Derek had been squeezing his eyes shut for most of this when he realized he wanted to see Stiles. It’s a lot different knowing the person edging you rather than jerking off to an unknown stranger in a video. Meeting Stiles eyes he see just how affected by this he is. Stiles’ face is beet red and he looks like it’s taking everything in him to continue on with the pace he’s set. Looking down, Derek sees the bulge in Stiles’ pants and is proud of himself for having that affect while doing nothing but moaning.

Stiles’ hand starts working just the tip of his cock and Derek’s forced to break eye contact as his head flies back. “Fuck, Stiles.” Meeting Stiles eyes again, he sees the cockiness residing on his face and fuck, that’s twice as hot. The orgasm hit him before he even knew what was happening and his spunk flew onto his stomach, almost hitting him in the eye at one point. Before the high even faded, Stiles’ hand was back on his cock, tugging in a swift notion.

“What did I tell you about coming without my permission?” Derek’s dick was as sensitive as it had ever been and now he felt genuine sympathy for all those guys in the videos who did the same thing he had just done. Derek tried to get away from Stiles’ hands by closing his thighs around the hand that was still stroking his cock, but he didn’t have any luck. 

“Please, Please, I’m sorry.” Derek said and it seemed to work because Stiles let go of his dick. “Next time, you better tell me or it’ll be longer.” 

Opening his eyes, Derek sees Stiles getting up and moving his chair behind Derek. The feeling of Stiles’ front pressed against his back had Derek leaning into it, wanting the contact that was given to him. 

Stiles starts rubbing his stomach while leaning into his ear. “You’re doing so well, Derek. It’s been about 20 minutes and your erection hasn’t even went down yet.” The praise makes Derek smile and turn his head to the side so he can see Stiles.

Stiles meets his eyes and leans in for a kiss, grabbing his cock as he does so. The first tug upwards feels experimental, like Stiles isn’t quite sure what he wants to do yet. Stiles starts running his fingers down the veiny underside of Derek’s dick, finding that one area that makes Derek go weak in the knees, and then suddenly fisting his dick in a firm grasp. The sudden change makes Derek seize up, throwing his head back onto Stiles’ shoulder. “You like that, huh?” Stiles says. Derek can practically hear the smirk in his voice but he can’t really be mad about it because Stiles repeats his actions. Fingering the veins with finger light touches and then fisting his cock. He repeats the circuit about five times before Derek’s throwing his head back almost sobbing. “Please Stiles, let me come. Please, Please.” 

“Not yet.” Stiles says. Taking his hand away and using both to envelope Derek in a vice grip, running his fingers over his abs. Derek feels like he wants to cry and all but sobs when he’s denied. 

Stiles’ hands start jerking him as slowly as possible, feather light touches, and Derek really does sob then because that means Stiles is considering letting him come. “Please, Stiles. God, Your hands feel so good. Please.” The feather light touches continue and Stiles leans into Derek’s neck, planting kisses there.

Derek’s whole body felt like a live wire but he knew if he acted just right, he would get to come any minute now. Derek’s bound hands found some part of Stiles’ leg and he ran his pinky around the skin there, wanting more contact. Stiles was already pressed against him as tightly as the chair would allow, and yet he still wanted more.

“More, Stiles. Please.” Derek felt Stiles’ hand still for a few seconds. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

And then, Stiles’ hand started up a brutal pace against his dick. Derek’s hands tried to grab a anything he could get, but kept closing on air. “God, please let me come. Please let me come.” is Derek’s new matra and Stiles is nuzzling into his neck, placing kisses all along the expanse of his throat. 

“‘I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, Stiles.” He tried to warn Stiles but he never let up his pace and before Derek knew it, he was coming. Watching his come shoot out and all over his stomach. Stiles’ hand hovers somewhere about his chest, just waiting for him to finish shooting. “You did so good for me, Derek. That was 45 minutes. You’re so good.” Stiles croons into his ear. 

When Derek feels like nothing but a boneless mess, Stiles pushes his hand into the come on his stomach, rubbing it into his skin there. “Fuck, I love it when you do that.” Derek tells him. They’re quiet for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath and coming down from the high.

“So,” Stiles says. “Wanna blow me in the shower and then go grab dinner?”


End file.
